Code lyoko: Virus AVBI (El Líder de la resistencia)
by Maxent
Summary: ¿Sera un sueño o no lo es?aquí presento primer fanfiction de Code pero que les guste,y no se olviden de comentar o acias.
1. prorroga

Code lyoko: Virus AVBI(Prorroga)

Code Lyoko no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes ,son propiedad de Moonscoop y france 3.

Los personajes que invente por ahora son:Max,Jessica,Camila.

Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fanfiction no sean tan duros ,gracias.

Camila:-Líder el virus está mutando y ya infecto el Continente Africano y Asiático-

Líder:-No importa seguir reparando la brecha rota ,Max ayúdame a ralentizar a esos zombis-

Max:-Si líder-

Jessica:-Líder nos está atacando las tarántulas de XANA-

Camila:-¡Nos están rodeando!-

Líder:-¡Mantener la calma !Jessica utiliza los vehículos blindados para bloquear el camino de donde vienen las tarántulas y utiliza las metralletas laser para acabarlas .Camila ve a arreglar la vaya que nosotros te cubrimos-

Max ,Jessica y Camila dijeron al mismo tiempo:¡Entendido Líder!

Durante treinta minutos Jessica pudo acabar con las tarántulas pero son demasiados los ''zombis'' como para tener tiempo de arreglar la brecha.

Cuando creían que estaban perdidos disparos se escucharon que liquidaron a los infectados.

?:-Vaya...sin nosotros no sobreviven-

?(con tono irónico):-Mejor no lo subestimes o sino acabas en el rio-

?:-Hola a todos...-esta persona mira con enojo a Jessica que está abrasando al Líder .Este se da cuenta y decide apartarse.

?:-Que pasa amor ,¿por qué tenes esa mirada?-

?:pues...es..porque...por nada

?:¬¬

Líder:-Bueno gracias por ayudarnos ,ya nos último se cruza la mirada con la chica que la miraba enojada ,se sonrojan y se van .Aunque estuviera casada no puede olvidar sus sentimientos por ella .Aunque no sabe que la chica también se siente de esa manera.

Líder:-Equipo vámonos -

? se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla(cerca de la boca)-Ten cuidado-

El esposo mira al Líder con tanto enojo que si las miradas mataran estaría rostizado.

Líder(sonrojado):Lo hare como mi nombre es...!BEEP¡ !BEEP¡ !BEEP¡

De repente un Adolecente se levanta y apaga el despertador.

Odd:-Vamos Ulrich que los otros nos están esperando en la cafetería .¿Qué pasa Ulrich?-

Ulrich:-Nada fue solo un sueño-

Odd:-Ok ,entonces vamos a comer-

Ulrich bajando ya vestido a la cafetería.

Ulrich(pensando):Al menos eso creo.


	2. Capítulo 1:¿Un sueño?

Capítulo 1:¿Un sueño?

Ulrich se despertó y se fue a la cafetería junto con Odd y fueron a comprar algo, Ulrich seguía algo deprimido ya que Yumi y William están de novios. Y los observa mientras ellos se reian y se besaban.

Odd:-Ulrich ,¿Ulrich?,¡ULRICH!

Ulrich:-¿Eh eh qué?-

Odd:-¿Aún estas mal por lo de Yumi y William?-

Ulrich:-¡NO! Si ella quiere salir con él es su problema.-

Odd:-Bueno ,bueno no te enojes tanto.-

Ulrich:¬¬

De repente Yumi y William venían a la mesa donde estaban Ulrich y Odd,Yumi no quería ya que significaba enfrentarse con Ulrich.

Yumi:-Hola-

Odd:-Hola Yumi-

Ulrich(con mala gana):-Hola-

William:-¿Te pasa algo?-

Ulrich:-¡Nada! ¡No ven! ¡ESTOY BIEN! – y se retiró de la mesa.

Yumi:-¿Qué le pasa a Ulrich, Odd?-

Odd:-¿Tu qué crees?- y se fue enojado.

Yumi con cara de tristeza recordando de porque estaban enojados. Debido a que rompió el corazón de Ulrich. Pero Odd se sentía cumpable también ya que un dia que lo convenció de decirle sus sentimientos a Yumi la encuentra besándose con William, pero Ulrich lo felicito porque lo ayudo a revelar la verdad. Entonces como Yumi no le había dicho que salía con William Hace tres semanas su amistad con Yumi se rompió al igual que sus sentimientos. Yumi pensó que estaba siendo infantil cuando le dijo: -Ya no hay confianza para seguir con la amistad, Yumi. Desde ahora tu seguirás por tu camino y yo por el mío ahora sabía que era verdad. No sabe cómo termino con William y parece que cada día sus sentimientos por Ulrich volvía. Y eso preocupaba a William ya que pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos que con él. Pero el problema que cada día pasaba Ulrich perdía sus sentimientos por Yumi y empezaba a fijarse en otras mujeres. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

Ulrich seguía pensando en Yumi. Cuando de repente cayó al suelo de rodillas con un terrible dolor de cabeza, apoyando sus manos en ella. De repente aparecieron imágenes en su cabeza…

Líder:-¿Listo para salir águila uno?(águila uno es el nombre de un equipo de hombres)

Águila uno:-Si Líder-

Líder salío de la puerta y se encontró con cámaras apuntando hacia él.

Reportera:-Estamos en vivo desde áfrica con el Líder de la resistencia de los ataque de los virus XANA y AVBI. ¿Qué se siente dirigir a una organización qué tiene tanto prestigio? –preguntó apuntando su micrófono a su boca.

Líder:-Alejense de esté lugar-sacando su cámara lejos de él.

_Fin de secuencia de imágenes _

Ulrich se levantó del suelo pero lo vio Odd como se levantaba del suelo adolorido. De un momento a otro Yumi parecía una menor preocupación.

Odd:-¿Estás bien?-

Ulrich:-Si…supongo que sí-

Odd:-Esto tiene que ver con lo de tu sueño-

Ulrich(aun con dolor de cabeza):-Empiezo a creer que no es solo un sueño. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.-

Odd:-De acuerdo-

Y con eso el día paso y se fueron a dormir. Pero Ulrich se levantó a las 3 am con un dolor en el brazo se despertó y se miró el brazo…

Ulrich:-Pero que

_Y lo dejaremos por hoy no se olviden de comentar para saber que les gusto que no les gusto y díganme si la historia es atrapante. Hasta la siguiente historia. Chau._


	3. Capítulo 2:El Líder

_BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FANFIC HACIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE_

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Odd:-¿Aún estas mal por lo de Yumi y William?-_

_Ulrich:-¡NO! Si ella quiere salir con él es su problema.-_

_Ulrich seguía pensando en Yumi. Cuando de repente cayó al suelo de rodillas con un terrible dolor de cabeza, apoyando sus manos en ella. De repente aparecieron imágenes en su cabeza…_

_Líder:-¿Listo para salir águila uno?_

_se despertó y se miró el brazo…_

_Ulrich:-Pero que…_

Capítulo 2: El Líder

Ulrich se despertó, se miró el brazo y vio que tenía una especie de dibujo…no sabía porque estaba en su brazo, ni como llego, pero sabía que tenía que ver con los sueños que tenía últimamente . De repente su teléfono sono…

_En el futuro antes del acontecimiento del brazo…_

Líder:-¿Seguro que esto ayudara al chico?-

?:-Seguro…bueno, casi seguro-

Líder:-Porque será que no te creo-

?:-¬¬,Bueno ya tengo lista la máquina del tiempo. Ahora solo debes viajar a su época y entrenarlo para que pueda usarlo bien-

Líder:-Ok-

?:-¿Listo?-

Líder:-Listo-

?:-¡TRANSPORTAR!

De repente el Líder cayo en el bosque cerca de Kadic saco su smarphone y marco un número

Ulrich:-¿Hola?-

Líder(con vos siniestra):-Escúchame bien, tu no me conoces pero yo a ti sí. Si quieres aclarar tus dudas ven a verme en la fábrica en la sala de los escáner a las 17:00 pm.

Ulrich:-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes de los….

Líder(con vos siniestra):-Recuerda 17:00 pm. Adios- el Líder colgó.

Ulrich:-Pero…¿Qué rayos está pasando ahora?

Con esa duda se fue a dormir pero pensando en la voz del teléfono. ¿Cómo sabia de la fábrica?¿Por qué él tenía estos sueños?. Luego se despertó y cuando quiso agarrar su celular, este floto y aterrizo en su mano. No lo podía creer, tenía telequinesis , Entonces decidió cambiarse rápido y dar un paseo por el parque.

_Mientras en casa Ishiyama…_

_Yumi POV_

Son las 5 am, y como no tenía sueño, me cambie, desayune y antes de salir a dar un paseo por el parque, saque mi diario y empiezo a escribir.

_Querido diario_

_Ya no puedo dormir…el tema de Ulrich ya me preocupa demasiado. No pensé que se tomaría tan en serio lo de ''ya no podemos ser amigos'' pensé que estaba bromeando, haciendo berrinche, pero me equivoque. Ahora quiero arreglarlo, hacer las paces con él, pero dudo que eso suceda. Con mi…bueno…ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra novio, bueno…con William nunca haremos las paces. Pero por más que mi cabeza me diga lo contrario ya pienso…y mi corazón también que la palabra novio le queda más a Ulrich que a William…ya no lo soporto más! Fui una tonta al estar con William,¡SI YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ULRICH!.Lo he decidido hoy terminare con William y voy a hacer las paces…con Ulrich…hablando de él, ayer vi que Odd lo levantaba del suelo y parece ser que a Ulrich le dolía mucho la cabeza,ya me estoy preocupando, lo único que escuche fue…_

_Flashback_

_Odd:-¿Estás bien?-_

_Ulrich:-Si…supongo que sí-_

_Odd:-Esto tiene que ver con lo de tu sueño-_

_Ulrich(aun con dolor de cabeza):-Empiezo a creer que no es solo un sueño. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.-_

_Odd:-De acuerdo-_

_FIN Flashback_

Me estoy preocupando…le pregunto a Aelita y Jeremie y no saben nada, le pregunto a Odd y trata de evadir el tema…que estarán ocultando…mejor no pierdo el tiempo escribiendo y voy a preguntarle a la única persona que sabe…..ULRICH!

Normal POV

Salió corriendo de la casa y se fue al parque pero por suerte encontró a Ulrich en el camino. Ulrich estaba pensando en lo que le dijo la voz del teléfono. Y para sorpresa de él, Yumi se sentó con Ulrich y le pregunto.

Yumi:-¿Qué es lo qué pasa, Ulrich?

Ulrich:-¿Acaso te importa?-respondio con frialdad.

Yumi:-¡Si me importa! ¡Y deja de tratarme así, porqué me preocupo por ti!

Ulrich:-No te preocupaste mucho cuando ya te confense que me gustabas y cuando vos me dijiste que estabas con William, el otro se me reía y vos…¿qué hiciste?,NADA.

Yumi(desespcionada):-Al final fue un error al querer hablar contigo- Respondio y se paró para marcharse cuando de repente algo le agarro el brazo izquierdo.

Ulrich:-Espera Yumi-

Yumi:-¿Qué quieres? -

Ulrich:-Quiero hacer algo -

Yumi:-¿Y qué es?-

Ulrich:-Esto-

Y con eso Ulrich, con una mano agarro la cintura de Yumi. La otra mano la puso en la mejilla derecha para luego besarla. Ella quiso alejarse empujando, pero luego dejo de resistirse, y se dejó llevar por él. Luego Ulrich pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, a lo que Yumi accedió. Después se separaron por falta de aire. Entonces Ulrich dijó:

Ulrich:-Entonces…¿qué piensas de mi ahora?-pregunto seductoramente.

Yum:-Que eres un buen besador-y ambos se echaron a reir.

Ulrich:-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-

Yumi:-por favor-

Y con eso él la acompaño hasta su casa. Yumi se despidió de Ulrich. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar a la casa el pregunto…

Ulrich:-¿Y que pasara con William…es decir…bueno…eh…de nosotros…?-dijo tartamudeando.

Yumi:-Terminare con el mañana, no te preocupes por eso mi amor-dijo juguetonamente.

Ulrich:-¿Mi amor?-

Yumi:-Así es- se despidió con un beso apasionado y entro rápido a la casa.

Él se fue feliz ya que no solo beso a Yumi sino que también le dijo ``mi amor´´

Pero lo que no sabían es que había alguien observándolos.

Adivinen quién….

(chachachá chachachá chachachá chachachá, ok y aquí vamos)

…..

….

Hiroki:-Perfecto…ya tengo las fotos y se la daré hoy a Milly (hoy es sábado) y las publicara el Lunes. Se volverá loca por mí. Dijo triunfante pero lo que no sabe es que se arrepentirá al día siguiente.

_Al día siguiente…_

William iba a hablar con Odd, Aelita. Jeremie y su futura ex. Cuando los encuentra los ve con el periódico de Kadic en la mano.

William(pensando, increíble no, el piensa, sigamos con la historia):¿Qué no se imprimia el periódico los días lunes? SI SE IMPRIMIO HOY ES PORQUE ALGO GROSO PASO…

De repente escucho grito a su alrededor como. Debiste respetarla más , Yo te avise que si no la cuidabas te la quitarían y otros más...Cuando llego con sus amigos(menos Yumi y Ulrich)

William:-¿Que noticia interesante hay hoy?-

Como nadie respondía decidió sacarles el períodico y lo que miro lo dejo sin palablas.

William:-¡¿Pero qué?!-grito con toda la furia que tenía-¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

* * *

BIEN AQUÍ LO DEJO POR HOY LO ALARGUE UN POCO YA QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS PARECIAN CORTOS NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVIEW Y COMPARTAN CON OTRAS PERSONAS PARA SABER SI ES BUENA LA HISTORIA PARA PODER .


	4. Capítulo 3: Al borde de la locura

_Y AQUÍ ESTAMOS CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE ESTE FANFIC ESPERO QUE NO LOS DECEPCIONES,Y ALGO NO LES GUSTO DEL CAPÍTULO O SI QUIEREN DECIRME SUGERIRME DE LO QUE PUEDO AGREGAR SOLO REVIEW A MI PARA Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO._

* * *

_En el capítulo Anterior…_

?:-¬¬,Bueno ya tengo lista la máquina del tiempo. Ahora solo debes viajar a su época y entrenarlo para que pueda usarlo bien-

Líder:-Ok-

Líder(con vos siniestra):-Escúchame bien, tu no me conoces pero yo a ti sí. Si quieres aclarar tus dudas ven a verme en la fábrica en la sala de los escáner a las 17:00 pm.

Ulrich:-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes de los….

William:-¡¿Pero qué?!-grito con toda la furia que tenía-¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

Capítulo 3: Al borde de la locura.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ulrich se despierta bruscamente en un banco del parque…

Ulrich:-Pero que…que está pasando…porque me pasa esto…que eh echo mal estoy …estoy volviéndome loco! DEJENME EN PAZ!

Solo fue un sueño…pero para el…son una tortura. De repente vibra su celular. Era un mensaje de él tipo extraño que lo llamo antes. Decidió entonces ir a la fábrica a buscar las respuestas. Eso sería más tarde. Ahora toca desayunar. Llego a la cafetería, encontrándose con Odd , Jeremie y Aelita. Se sienta con su bandeja, mirando por la ventana. Su mejor amigo empezó a hablar.

Odd:-¿Te pasa algo Ulrich?-

Ulrich:-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Odd:-Es que te levantaste muy temprano…y eso es raro.

Ulrich:-Estoy bien-

Odd no estaba convencido pero decidió callarse, porque sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Jeremie:-Y has estudiado para la prueba de hoy Odd-

Odd:-¡O no se me a olvidado! ¿Jeremie no me puedo copiar de voz?

Ulrich(riendo):-Nunca cambiaras-

En ese momento sonó la campana y entraron a sus respectivas clases. Después de la clase de Física se fueron a la clase de Jim.

Jim:-Muy bien hoy vamos a hacer competencia de carreras-

Ulrich:-No te preocupes Odd…para la próxima anótalo en un croasan y cometelo tu estomago lo recordara.

Odd:-jajaja-dijo con sarcasmo. De repente se escuchó una voz molesta.

Sissi:-Hola Ulrich querido, hoy habrá un baile de primavera y te quería ahorrar las molestias de preguntarme y si puedo ir contigo.

Odd:-Sissi el día en que Ulrich te invite a un baile, será cuando tenga un cerebro…osea NUNCA!

Ulrich se echó a reír. Después Jim lo llamo para un competencia de carrera con Odd y Sissi. Cuando Jim marco el comenzar, Ulrich comenzó a correr como un rayo. Odd, Sissi y todos sus compañeros, al igual que Jim se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ulrich no se dio cuenta hasta que llego a la meta y le dijo su record.

Jim:-¡Estoy impresionado Stern,9:75!

Pero Ulrich se había ido. Decidió ir a la fábrica mucho antes. De repente el dibujo en su brazo comenzó a brillar y empezó a escuchar los pensamientos de otras personas. Pero al instante desapareció. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a la sala de los scarnes. Mientras tanto Jeremie y Aelita(que se fueron a dar un paseo por el parque)empezaron a hablar de lo que paso en Gimnasia.

Aelita:-¿Crees que sea XANA?

Jeremie:-Imposible si lo derrotamos-

Aelita:-Igual algo no me cierra-entonces jeremie beso a Aelita.

Aelita(sonrojada):Igual…esto no cambia mi opinión

Jeremie: Y siguieron caminando.

Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque una bola de luz apareció y sacaron lo que parecía ser soldados, pero con un símbolo en el pecho ,un símbolo de contaminación de desechos, el del AVBI.

Soldado 1:-Buscando al objetivo-

Soldado 2:-¿Lo ves?-

Soldado 1:-Ahí esta-

Entonces vieron a un chico…Era Ulrich

Ulrich:-Pero que…

Soldado 1:-Matarlo-

Soldado 2:-Con gusto-

Y dispararon de sus armas que parecían ak 44 pero con luz fluorescente Roja. No eran disparos de balas, eran de energía. Al escuchar esto decidió correr al máximo a pasadillo de la alcantarilla. Usando su super velocidad(n/a: o supersprint como ustedes quieran) llego a la alcantarilla y al mismo tiempo perdió a los soldados.

Soldado 1:-Diablos, lo perdimos-

Soldado 2:-Lo hemos subestimado-

Soldado 1:-Regresemos-

Soldado 2:-Al amo no le va a gustar-

Soldado 1:-No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo-

Ulrich POV

Ulrich :-Pero que está pasando…ahora me quieren muerto…estoy…estoy…estoy VOLVIENDOME LOCO-dijo exclamo con sus manos en la cabeza-debo continuar debo saber que está pasando-con eso último se levantó y se fue a la fábrica por la Reunión.

Mientras tanto Milly y Tamilla se encontraban caminando por el bosque con cámara de fotos y video cuando de repente…

Milly:-Mira hay Tamilla, dos personas con armas fluorescente rojas, ¿sabes lo que significa?-

Tamilla:-Una nueva hstoria-

Milly:-Exacto-

Se acercaron a los soldados para enfocarlos con las cámaras pero antes de sacarles detuvieron cuando uno de los soldados se detuvieron.

Soldado 1:-No puedo creer que se nos allá escapado un niño, un NIÑO!-

Soldado 2:-No es cualquier niño, es Ulrich Stern, una persona muy importante en el futuro, ahora tiene unos poderes que seguramente fue idea de…

Se detuvieron al ver a las niñas escondidas, estas corrieron, el soldado 1 estaba a punto de disparar cuando decidió disparar a las cámaras. Destrullendo estas, como la evidencia y se adentraron en la luz Blanca.

Milly:-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

_EN LA FABRICA…_

Ulrich:-Al fin llegue-

De repente un hombre encapuchado salió detrás de uno de los scarnes.

Ulrich:-¡TU! ¿¡Qué es lo que me has hecho?! ¡DIMELO!-dijo enojado

Líder:-deberías agradecerme, sin esos poderes estarías muerto-

Ulrich:-¿Quién eres?-

Líder:-Me sorprende de que no lo hallas adivinando-Dijo sacándose la capucha.

Ulrich:-Esto…no…es…imposible…simplemente es imposible!

Líder:-Creerlo es muy posible…Soy tu yo futuro.

Ulrich:-¿Y qué haces aquí Ulrich del furuto?

Ulrich futuro:-He venido aquí a que me ayudes a derrotar a XANA y a AVBI. Sobre todo a AVBI.

Ulrich:-¿Qué es AVBI?-

Ulrich Futuro:-Es una mutación del virus de XANA. Solo que más poderoso y con un objetivo diferente de el de XANA-

Ulrich:-¿Cuál es?-

Ulrich Futuro:-Él quiere destruir a la humanidad, no esclavizarla-

Ulrich:-¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?-

Ulrich Futuro:-Recopilando información de los lugares que te digo. Pero primero vas a entrenar lo poderes que te di ya en la etapa adulto no se puede. Y después usaras esto-

Ulrich:-WOW ¿en serio?-

Ulrich vio un traje futurista fabuloso(n/a: el traje se los dejo a su imaginación)

Ulrich Futuro:-Entonces, ¿Me ayudaras?

Ulrich:-¡Claro que sí!-

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO…_

_Ulrich Futuro:-¡VAMOS,VAMOS! ¡TU PUEDES!-_

_Ulrich:-eso intento-_

…_._

_Odd:-¿Qué pasa Ulrich, has estado distanciado de nosotros estos últimos meses?_

_Yumi:-Si Ulrich,¿qué te pasa?_

_Ulrich:-Nada-_

….

Ulrich:-¡Me queda de fábula!-

* * *

_Y ESTO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO AL IGUAL QUE A MÍ Y SON SE OLVIDEN DE REVIEW POR CUALQUIER COSA QUE NO LE ALLÁ GUSTADO DEL CAPÍTULO Y ME ENCARGARE DE Y A ESPERAR POR EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍ ._


	5. Capítulo 4: La nueva amenaza de Yumi

_Disculpen que no subi ayer es que me entretuve demasiado en internet y me olvide de subir,estaba re cansado pero ya esta,aquí tienen el capítulo ._

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Ulrich:-Pero que…que está pasando…porque me pasa esto…que eh echo mal estoy …estoy volviéndome loco! DEJENME EN PAZ!_

…_._

_Ulrich:-Pero que…_

_Soldado 1:-Matarlo-_

_Soldado 2:-Con gusto-_

…_._

_Líder:-Me sorprende de que no lo hallas adivinando-Dijo sacándose la capucha._

_Ulrich:-Esto…no…es…imposible…simplemente es imposible!_

_Líder:-Creerlo es muy posible…Soy tu yo futuro._

Capítulo 4: La nueva amenaza de Yumi

Han pasado 2 meses desde que empezó a entrenar los poderes, como la telequinesis y el súper sprint.

Ulrich Futuro:-Bien ya es hora de que te pongas el traje-dijo dándole una especie de cobertura que cubre el antebrazo.-Pontelo-

Ulrich:-¿Y estó que es?-dijo poniéndoselo-

Ulrich Futuro:-Se llama V.I.D.A?

Ulrich:-¿V.I.D.A?-

Ulrich Futuro:-Vitalidad Informatica de dominación Alticular-

Ulrich:-¿Qué?

Ulrich Futuro:-Es decir, que escanea tu cuerpo y te dice como está tu salud y tu resistencia-

Ulrich:-Es más fácil llamarlo E.C.S.R-

Ulrich Futuro:-llámalo como quieras, el tema es que con el también podrás transformarte y obtener el traje. Solo tienes que decir ''TRANSFORMACIÓN''-

Ulrich:-TRANSFORMACIÓN-De repente se hizo una luz blanca y tenía un traje con líneas azules sobresaliendo. (n/a: El resto del traje queda en su imaginación)-¡De fábula!-

Ulrich Futuro:-Úsalo bien, no hagas tonterías con ese traje, como Odd-

Ulrich:-No te preocupes-

Ulrich Futuro:-¿Por qué no me convence?-

Ulrich volvió a la escuela con la cobertura en la mochila para que no sospeche nadie de repente vio a sus amigos(Todos) y le preguntaron…

-¿Dónde estabas?-

Ulrich:-En ningún lado-

-Mmmm….-

Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca del Kadic bajo una chica alemana con un jors blanco que encima de este tenía puesto un jors verde claro un poco más cortó que blanco por que se veía un poco lo blanco. Lo mismo ocurre lo que tiene puesto arriba una remera blanca que encima tenia puesta una remera verde claro que dejaba notar un poco la remera blanca. Su pelo era Castaño que le pasaba un poco los hombros. Estaba en un auto con sus padres cuando ella hablo…

?:-Madre, ¿Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos?-

Madre:-Porque el trabajo de tu padre lo traslado acá, no te preocupes de seguro te la pasaras genial en esta escuela-

La hija dudaba. Lo que no sabía es que tenía razón.

…

Ulrich se encontraba con sus amigos, Odd con Sam, Yumi con William, Jeremie con Aelita,todos sus amigos tenían pareja. Entonces se decidió ir a sentarse en una banca cerca de la entrada del colegio. De repente vio que frenaba un auto en la entrada, y de ahí salió una chica. El no pudo evitar mirarla ''Es hermosa…y puede que más que Yumi'' pensó. La chica miró el colegio y pensó ''no creo que me la pase genial''. Todos los chicos la miraban y las chicas se ponían muy enojadas ella miró a los chicos y los ignoro. Hasta que vio que un chico sentado en una banca cerca de la entrada la miraba y ella se detuvo para mirarla ''Es muy guapo…al final mi madre tenía razon'',el chico se dio cuenta y aparto la mirada. Ella sonrojada se acercó a él y le dijo…

?:-Hola, mi nombre es Jessica. ¿Y el tuyo?-

Ulrich:-Me llamo Ulrich,¿Eres nueva aquí?

Jessica: -Sí-

Sus amigos estaban hablando hasta que Odd y Jeremie miraron a donde estaba Ulrich y vieron a una diosa pensaron ellos.

Sam:-Odd,¿Odd?...¡Odd!?

El no escuchaba .Estaba viendo a la chica mismo era en el caso de Jeremie con Aelita.

Aelita:-¿Pero qué le pasa a los dos?-

Sam:-No sé-

Yumi:-¿Pasa algo?-

Aelita:-¿A dónde están mirando?-

Cuando fueron a ver dónde estaban mirando no pudieron evitar sentirse enojadas y celosas, Yumi sentía estas emociones al máximo. Entonces las chicas(Sam y Aelita)decidieron darles una bofetada que casi los tira al piso.

Odd y Jeremie:-¿Pero…que es lo que les pasa?-

Las chicas los regañaban pero Yumi estaba hecha una furia. De uno momento al otro, perdió el control cuando la nueva le beso en la mejilla y Yumi decidió intervenir.

Ulrich se encontraba en shock por lo que paso. Ella se sonrojo mucho y le susurro.

Jessica:-Eres muy lindo-dijo cuándo llego Yumi.

Yumi:-Hola Ulrich parece que te estas divirtiendo mucho-dijo irónicamente.

Jessica al ver la cara de enojada de ella decidió irse pero no sin antes decirle a Ulrich.

Jessica:-Nos vemos luego-dijo muy dulcemente. Algo que irrito mucho a Yumi.

Ulrich:-¿Qué te pasa?, ella es nueva y ya te estas cabreando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás celosa?-dijo orgullosamente.

Yumi:-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Tengo novio, ya sabes!

Ulrich:-Entonces, sino te importa iré a ver a Jessica, que se fue preocupada.

Yumi iba a decir algo pero él se fue. Lo que la dejo más enojada. Pero lo que más la enojo, fue que se encontraba en la misma clase de Ulrich. Odd viendo la cara de Yumi de enojada decidió aprovecharla.

Odd:-¿Ustedes creen que Ulrich está enamorado de la chica nueva?

Yumi:-claro que no…él no se enamoraría de ella-

Odd:-¿Estas celosa ,Yumi?-

Yumi:-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Entonces llego Ulrich con Jessica.

Ulrich:-Hola chicos, ella es Jessica. Es de Alemania y tiene 14 años. Las chicas le lanzaban miradas asesinas, mucho peor la de Yumi. Los la miraban con miradas coquetas. Jessica no se dio cuenta porque miraba al chico que tenía al lado. Al ver Yumi esto se cabreo tanto que decidió darle una paliza pero fue interrupida por Sissi.

Sissi:-¿Qué pasa Yumi? ¿Estás muy enojada por qué Ulrich te reemplazo por otra?

Yumi se levantó muy enojada cuando de repente…

Jessica:-Al menos no es gorda como tú y tiene un cerebro-

Sissi sorprendida y tan enojada que se fue largando chispas.

Ulrich:-Creo que se dice gracias…Yumi-

Yumi:-Gracias-dijo con mucha mala gana.

Ulrich:-Entonces…¿la aceptan?-

Los chicos aceptaron de imediato. Las chicas dudaban, pero como vieron que defendió a Yumi a pesar de que estaban muy enojadas con ella decidieron aceptarla.

Yumi:-Esta bien…la aceptamos-

Jessica:-Gracias chicas…Ulrich ¿me podias seguir mostrando la escuela?-

Ulrich:-Con mucho gusto-dijo y jessica le beso cerca de los labios.

Jessica:-Vamos-dijo tomándolo de las manos.

Yumi se sentía mal y al mismo tiempo enojada

Odd:-Entonces… ¿Estas celosa ,Yumi?-dijo pero luego se arrepintió y le pego una buena bofetada que lo dejo en el piso inconsciente por 10 minutos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pero sabían que sus sentimiento por Ulrich volvia.

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO…_

_Aelita:-¿Yumi estás bien?_

_Yumi:-No,no estoy bien-_

…

_Ulrich Futuro:-Hay algo que debes saber de Jessica-_

_Ulrich:-¿Qué es?-_

_Y LO DEJAREMOS ACA NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVIEW SI LES GUSTO O NO Y FAVS SI LES COSA REVIEW SI ALGO NO LES GUSTO Y TRATARE DE CORREGIRLO O ACTUALIZARLO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO._


	6. Nota del autor

Esta es una nota del autor

Debido a que estuve un poco ausente para descansar y poder empezar mañana debido a estaba perdiendo el interés en la historia pero voy a seguir intentando y ver si puedo seguir haciendo historia empezare a escribir a las 14:00 y tratare de que sea más largo así no tiene que esperar, Recompensa por mi ausencia en etas semanas gracias y por favor no me maten. JAJAJA, hasta mañana.


	7. Capítulo 5: El Héroe del futuro

_Bien ya regrese. Perdonen por mi ausencia perop es que estuve cansado, con falta de inspiración, leyendo otros fics. Pero ya regrese y estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 5.Y a partir del capítulo 10 empezare a pedir más REVIEW debido a que necesito saber si es buena la historia. Ok aquí esta el capítulo 5._

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Ulrich Futuro:-Se llama V.I.D.A?_

_Ulrich:-¿V.I.D.A?-_

_Ulrich Futuro:-Vitalidad Informatica de dominación Alticular-_

…_.._

_?:-Madre, ¿Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos?-_

_Madre:-Porque el trabajo de tu padre lo traslado acá, no te preocupes de seguro te la pasaras genial en esta escuela-_

…_.._

_Jessica:-Nos vemos luego-dijo muy dulcemente. Algo que irrito mucho a Yumi._

_Ulrich:-¿Qué te pasa?, ella es nueva y ya te estas cabreando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás celosa?-dijo orgullosamente._

_Yumi:-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Tengo novio, ya sabes!_

…_.._

Capítulo 5: El Héroe del futuro

Aelita y yumi se encontraban en la habitación de Aelita.

Aelita:-¿Yumi estás bien?

Yumi:-No, no estoy bien-

Aelita:-¿Por qué? Ulrich puede que allá encontrado a alguien que puede hacerle feliz de nuevo o… a no ser….,que te moleste, ¿verdad?-

Yumi:-¡Molestarme! ¡eso no me molesta, si quiere salir con otra y dejar a su novia ese es su problema!. De repente pensó en lo que dijo de ''novia'' y se dio cuenta de que mentir yo no iba a funcionar.

Aelita:-Ja ,lo sabía,sigues sintiendo algo por Ulrich, pero…hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué estas con William?.

Justo pasaba William por la habitación de Aelita y escucho su nombre. Entonces puso una oreja en la puerta y lo que estaba a punto de escuchar no le haría mucha gracia.

Yumi:- Pense que a l mejor estaba confundida, que no estaba enamo…que me gusta Ulrich, pero parece que me equivoque-

William estaba conteniendo las ganas de ir a encontrar a Ulrich y dejarlo en coma(N/A demasiado violento ¿no?).

Aelita:-¿Y qué esperas? Ve a decírselo.

Yumi:-Pero…-

Aelita:-¡YA!

Yumi corrió fuera de la puerta y se fue al ''Arbol de Ulrich'' pero lo que no sabía es que William la estaba siguiendo por detrás.

Mientras en el Arbol de Ulrich…

Ulrich estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, más sobre el tema de Yumi y Jessica. ¿Qué debo hacer? Se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces sonó su smarphone(usado como comunicador de avisos y misiones)

Ulrich Futuro:-Ulrich,¿me recíbes?-

Ulrich:-Fuerte y claro-

Ulrich Futuro:-ok tengo una misión para usted. Encontre los datos un virus múltiple en una base de diseñado para eliminar cualquier virus de súper computadora. Que dará fin a XANA.-

Ulrich:-Pero…¿Qué hay del virus AVBI?-

Ulrich Futuro:-No lo sé. Es una mutación de XANA, por lo cual no creo que lo elimine. Pero tendré datos suficiente como para poder evolucionar el virus múltiple y acabar con AVBI.-

Ulrich:-Ok, salgo ahora mismo-

Ulrich Futuro:-Espera, respecto a Jessica…hay algo que te contare que es importante. Pero después.-

Ulrich:-De acuerdo-

Con eso salió del árbol y se dispuso a sacar V.I.D.A y ponérselo en el brazo y transformarse,pero alguien lo llamo. Y cuando se dio cuenta es nada más que…

Yumi

Yumi:-¿Podemos hablar?-

Ulrich:-No es el momento…

No pudo terminar porque detrás de unos arbustos salió Willliam con una mirada asesina a Ulrich. Ulrich no entendia porque no había hecho nada. Yumi se sorprendió y se dio cuenta lo que seguirá no será nada malo.

Ulrich:-¿Qué pasa William?-dijo amablemente.

William:-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-

Ulrich:-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te hice ahora?-

Yumi:-¡William cálmate!

William:-¡Como me voy a calmar cuando este…(N/A Ustedes saben lo que siguen)!-

Ulrich:-Pero…¡Yo te robe nada!

Yumi:-¡William, para ya!-

William:-¡TOMA!-

William se lanzó al ataque a Ulrich….

…

….

¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!

Ulrich:-Pero qué demonios…

Odd:-Hey ven que nos vamos a perder el desayuno

Ulrich:-eh eh …si ya voy-dijo tartamudeando

Odd:-Ok-

Ulrich:-Pero… que es todo esto… ¿será visiones?¿tendré que cambiar algo que no está?¿y que será eso de lo que quería hablarme Yumi?-dijo pensando-Mejor me voy a desayunar-

Y con eso bajo a desayunar pensando en lo que había pasado pero se dio cuenta que está pasando lo mismo que en su sueño. Ya reunido en la mesa decidio irse al árbol y llamar al Ulrich Futuro y contarle lo que le paso. Llego y le contó lo que paso.

Ulrich Futuro:-Si sueñas visiones es posibles que tengas que cambiar algo-

Ulrich:-¿Pero qué será?-

Ulrich Futuro:-No se…llevarte bien con William o…

Ulrich:-¿O qué?-

Ulrich Futuro:-O cambiar tu relación con Yumi-a esto Ulrich se sonrojo.

Ulrich:-¡¿Qué?!-

Ulrich Futuro:-Tranquilo yo solo te digo nada más, todavía no sé lo que pasa. Pero podrías intentar , adiós-

Ulrich:-Espera…como que la conquiste-

Yumi:-¿Conquistar a quién?-dijo enojada

Ulrich:-¡Yumi! Bueno…yo…pues…-

Yumi:-MNNRRR –dijo gruñiendo.

_Mientras tanto en las base principal de la resistencia…._

Ulrich Futuro:-Espero que pueda conqistarla-

Yumi Futuro:-¿Conquistar a quién?-

Ulrich Futuro: -¡Yumi! Bueno…yo…pues…-

Yumi Futuro: -MNNRRR –dijo gruñiendo.

Odd Futuro:-A ti Yumi-

Yumi Futuro:-¡¿Qué?!-

Odd Futuro:-A ti Yumi bueno a Yumi del pasado…es decir…le pidió a Ulrich del pasado conquistar a Yumi del pasado para ver si esas visiones se solucionan. Bueno Yumi pronto no estaras casada con William. JAJAJAJA-

Ulrich Futuro:¡ODD! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Odd futuro:-Uh oh-dijo y salió perseguido por Ulrich Futuro. Pero no llego muy lejos ya que Yumi Futuro lo agarró del cuello y lo miro con una mirada de muerto.

Yumi Futuro:-¡Explícate, Ulrich Stern! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

_De vuelta en el presente…._

Yumi:-Te estoy hablando-

Ulrich:-Ahhh… bueno me gusta… pues…es…es…-

William:-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos solos,aca?-

Solo, pero solo por una vez se alegraba de que apareciera William, debido a que no podía decirle a Yumi.

Ulrich:-NADA…bueno me voy chau-dijo rápidamente y se fue-

William:-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

Yumi:-Tenemos que hablar-

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí…

Ulrich:-es hora de probarlo…¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-dijo al mismo tiempo que salto y giro en el aire y que aterrizaba en el piso con su traje del futuro.-Oberbike-dijo apuntando su mano abierta al piso de repente apareció su vehículo en frente suyo y lo monto. Cuando se estaba a punto de ir,los sonidos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda lo detuvo. ¿Debería ayudarla? Pensó.

_En el próximo capítulo_

_Aelita:-¿A pasado algo Yumi?_

_Yumi:-pues…_

…_._

_Reportaje de último momento …se ha visto a una persono volando por los aires con un traje muy futurista…_

…_._

_Ulrich Futuro:-Tienes que saber que Jessica es…_

_Ulrich:-¿Es qué?-_

_Ulrich Futuro:-Tu hija-_

* * *

_Muy bien, lo dejaremos por hoy, por favor no me odien por dejarlo aca saben. Ahora ya volví pero a partir del capítulo 10 empezare a exigir un poco…Solo estar seguro de que esta historia es atrapante o no si lo es muy importante para mi saber si debo continuar. Gracias y REVIEW por favor._


End file.
